


Cacería

by marymarcegalindo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Persecución, chrisalfa, victorbeta, yuuriomega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymarcegalindo/pseuds/marymarcegalindo
Summary: Presentación: Este fic es la continuación de Desafío, así que para leerlo te invito a revisar el inicio de la aventura. En esta segunda entrega, Víctor y Yuuri huyen esperando encontrar un refugio para vivir en paz; pero el deseo de venganza moviliza a Chris y su familia para impedir que los dos fugitivos lleguen a su destino.¿Podrán le beta y el omega superar los grandes obstáculos que se presenten o será Chris quien complete con éxito su Cacería?Disclaimer: Los personajes del presente fic pertenecen al anime Yuri on Ice creado por Mitsurou Kubo y Yamamoto Sayo. La historia es original.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti





	Cacería

Las largas y poderosas aspas del helicóptero giran sin descanso asestando ráfagas de aire sobre el rostro de Víctor Nikiforov. Él no puede creer la decisión que Helmut, jefe del grupo de rescate, ha tomado en el momento que él y Yuuri estaban por abordar la nave. Su voz suena temblorosa y rasgada por el auricular del móvil mientras intenta convencer a Mila Babicheva para que los dejen subir y los trasladasen cerca de Moscú.

—Lo siento Víctor no puedo hacer nada más por ahora, el omega tiene la marca y eso nos pondría en aprietos si las autoridades de cualquier control deciden hacer una inspección. —La coordinadora de la organización es tajante en su decisión.

—Mila solo serán unas horas, además ya está anocheciendo, no van a notar nuestra presencia. —La voz del beta se quiebra y una sensación de intenso vacío se apodera de su pecho—. Hemos pasado por esto varias veces…

—Víctor hay infidencia en la organización, hasta ahora todos los esfuerzos por saber quién o quiénes están filtrando información han sido inútiles, por eso te pido que comprendas que no puedo arriesgar al equipo y tampoco vuestra seguridad — Mila sostiene su negativa ante la incredulidad de su amigo y colega.

Víctor queda en silencio durante unos segundos sin saber qué pensar o qué hacer. Hasta que comprende la difícil elección que Mila ha tomado, si él estuviera al mando como en el pasado tampoco habría arriesgado tanto a un grupo de hombres y mucho menos a todo el equipo de rescate.

—Víctor ¿me escuchas? —Mila se ve obligada a apresurar la operación.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —Víctor que la responsabilidad de sus decisiones pesa más que nunca.

—Anya se encargará de llevarlos hacia un lugar de tránsito mientras nosotros vemos cómo vamos a sacarlos de Alemania, quiero que pidas un equipo básico al grupo y estaremos en contacto. —Mila sabe que la nave debe partir de inmediato y que los agentes Boris Ivanov y Marcus Papalopudos, piloto y copiloto no pueden esperar más.

—Mila dependemos de tus decisiones. —En la mente de Víctor, un plan alternativo comienza a cobrar forma.

En cuanto Víctor suelta el móvil, la agente Anya recibe nuevas instrucciones de su superior, mientras que el beta se dirige hacia el helicóptero y pide que le permitan un equipo básico de asalto: una pistola, un móvil de última generación, lentes especiales, una mira nocturna, binoculares, navaja, puñal, municiones, cuerdas y arneses y un pequeño dispositivo para lanzar dardos adormecedores.

De inmediato se aleja de la nave en dirección a Yuuri que lo espera cerca del refugio de la frontera intentando protegerse del frío bajo el grueso abrigo azul de plumas que le proporcionaron.

—Yuuri la estrategia para el traslado ha cambiado… iremos por otra ruta. —Víctor intenta animar al pensativo omega que lo observa con mirada atemorizada.

—¿Es por la marca no? —Yuuri cree saber la razón.

—Es por nuestra seguridad. —Víctor lo abraza con fuerza mientras la nave gana altura y se dirige hacia el Este a prisa.

Anya es una antigua agente de la organización que pese a sus continuos desbalances emocionales y tras haber finalizado su relación con Georgi Popovich actúa siempre con gran eficiencia y ejecuta cada misión con mucho profesionalismo. Esa actitud la hizo merecedora de un lugar importante y respetable dentro del grupo de las fuerzas especiales y ahora dentro del equipo de intervención.

Delgada, de busto firme y largos cabellos oscuros que ensortijados cubren parte de su espalda, Anya escolta a la pareja fugitiva por un pequeño bosquecillo de viejas hayas frondosas que oscurecen por completo la poca luz que puede brindar el atardecer.

En dos horas llegarán al punto de destino, la finca de un colaborador de la organización donde deberán tomar un auto y dirigirse hacia Berlín mientras esperan nuevas instrucciones.

Yuuri desfallece por el cansancio, pero lleva el paso de manera firme para no retrasar a sus rescatadores, para estar junto al hombre que am y junto a él caminar hacia la libertad.

Anya no habla mucho con ellos, se concentra en dirigirlos hacia su destino y procura encontrar terreno más firme que no tenga desmasiada pendiente por donde se haga más fácil avanzar.

[…]

Dos días después Víctor y Yuuri llegan a su primer destino y toman un descanso obligado de treinta y seis horas en un antiguo edificio del distrito de Pankow al noreste de Berlín, muy cerca de las estaciones de Vinetrastasse.

Sus cansados cuerpos agradecen esas horas de sueño y modorra que compartieron juntos en la estrecha cama de esa pequeña habitación, en la que desnudos se entrelazaron en un abrazo caliente y reconfortante que les permitió restablecer la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Al tercer día y tras comer algunos bocadillos que habían comprado en un almacén cercano cuando llegaron al lugar, comienzan a alistarse para esperar la señal que les indicará que llegó el momento de partir.

Víctor se muestra intranquilo pues no existe aún un plan establecido para llegar a un lugar seguro. También está molesto porque depende de la voluntad y las capacidades de otras personas para lograr su objetivo y aunque siempre trabajó en equipo en forma eficiente hay un tema que le preocupa demasiado: él sabe que los Giacometti no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados y que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que den con su ubicación. El tiempo es lo que menos tienen ambos a su favor.

De pronto el sonido del móvil saca a Víctor de sus pensamientos y lo ubica una vez más dentro de la pequeña habitación del minúsculo departamento donde se esconden con Yuuri.

—Víctor en quince minutos estoy con ustedes espero que estén listos, iremos hacia el norte al puerto de Rostock. —Anya seguirá siendo el contacto del que dependerá el éxito o fracaso de este traslado—. Te explicaré el plan en el camino.

Víctor toma las últimas pertenencias y compras que hicieron y las coloca en las mochilas de ambos, es entonces que nota cierto bullicio en la calle y se aproxima hacia la ventana, logra ver a lo lejos, como a trescientos metros de su edificio un grupo de hombres que salen de un automóvil negro de lunas opacas.

Sin perder tiempo toma sus binoculares y observa con atención. No parecen ser lugareños ni migrantes que habitan en esos edificios. Víctor ajusta un poco más el alcance de esos espejuelos observando casi al detalle los rostros de esos siete hombres, cuando de pronto su mirada se queda fija en un par de ojos azul oscuro que brillan con intensidad bajo dos gruesas y anguladas cejas. Son los rasgos inconfundibles del rostro de un infalible cazador a quien todos conocen a la perfección en la organización, porque en determinado momento colaboró con ellos. Es Jean Jacques Leroy, el chacal canadiense que se precia de ser un gran experto para encontrar y capturar fugitivos de toda índole.

—Yuuri nos vamos, tenemos que salir y dar en alcance a la agente. —Víctor debe movilizarse con mucho cuidado para evitar llamar la atención de los vecinos del lugar sobre ellos.

Yuuri lo sigue en silencio porque sabe que debe dejarlo hacer su trabajo y porque tiene miedo de preguntar la razón por la que esa mirada azul cielo se muestra tan alterada. Entre pasillos estrechos y oscuros que albergan olor a humedad caminan a toda prisa, encuentran las escaleras que los llevan hacia el techo del viejo edificio. Víctor observa las posibles salidas que los alejen del grupo de cazadores que siguen investigando entre los vecinos de la zona.

Caminan con mucha calma por las cornisas de cemento de la terraza y el beta calcula que son solo dos metros los que separan su edificio de la construcción contigua. Víctor no encuentra otra manera de salir del lugar sujeta del brazo a Yuuri y juntos retroceden hasta el límite del ingreso a la terraza, luego corren para tomar impulso y saltan hacia la siguiente construcción.

Se esconden bajo la caja del ascensor y Víctor llama a la agente Anya, pero ella no contesta. Víctor vuelve a llamar.

—Víctor ¿qué sucede? —Mila responde al otro lado de la línea.

—Mila tuvimos que salir del lugar… un grupo de cazadores se presentaron, no puedo contactar a la agente y ella está a punto de llegar a recogernos, estamos en la terraza de otro edificio. —Agazapado, Víctor observa los movimientos de los hombres de Leroy.

—Víctor ya te tengo en pantalla. —Mila ubica la posición a través de las imágenes del satélite que pertenece a la organización y sin perder el tiempo dirige a su amigo—. Escucha, tienen que saltar hasta el último edificio y dirigirse hacia el parque que está en frente, luego tomen la avenida que conduce a la estación del metro y esperen allí mi señal.

Los fugitivos vuelven a saltar uno a uno los cuatro edificios restantes hasta llegar al último bloque de departamentos y bajan por las escaleras de escape hasta que éstas se trancan en el tercer nivel. Víctor decide arriesgar un poco más y se sujeta de un viejo sistema de drenaje de lluvia usando como apoyo las grapas de seguridad que sostienen el canal a la pared y llega hacia el piso del patio trasero.

—Yuuri tú pesas menos que yo. —El beta anima al asustado omega que intenta en vano pasar hacia el canal, pero sabe que es la única manera de bajar—. Podrás hacerlo.

Yuuri escucha el bullicio del vecindario, salta a la canaleta y resbala, intenta sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas hiriendo sus manos en el intento, se sujeta de unas salientes y por fin llega al primer nivel.

Cuando están a punto de huir un vecino sale del edificio y los mira con curiosidad, les dice algo en otro idioma y se dirige con cierta prisa por el callejón que conecta hacia la parte frontal del conjunto de edificios.

Víctor y Yuuri huyen por en medio de un parque infantil sucio y abandonado, hasta llegar a una gran avenida llena de autos viejos y gente de aspecto descuidado. Esa es una zona marginal usada por los migrantes y gente que no tiene acogida en Berlín.

Después de diez minutos de correr a toda prisa, casi sin aliento y con los rostros enrojecidos, Víctor y Yuuri deciden parar un momento y se refugian bajo las escaleras posteriores de un restaurante. Luego retoman su huida rumbo al metro.

Anya maneja sin mucha prisa la furgoneta donde trasladará a los dos amantes porque no desea llamar la atención de ningún policía o ciudadano alemán, da la vuelta a la gran avenida que la separa del lugar de encuentro cuando recibe una llamada de la central.

Observa el símbolo del contacto y detiene el auto para escuchar las instrucciones de la agente Babicheva y después de unos segundos, en una acción temeraria, da una vuelta en ciento ochenta grados y toma la siguiente avenida a toda velocidad dirigiéndose al encuentro de sus protegidos.

…

Tras huir durante dos horas por la carretera, llegan al puerto de Rostock, un lugar turístico donde los espera un crucero perteneciente a uno de los ex miembros de la organización. Yuuri y Víctor deberán confundirse entre el personal de servicio y tendrán la posibilidad de ocultarse en un compartimiento especial cuando pasen los controles.

Estando detenidos en la zona Oeste del puerto Anya recibe una llamada por el canal especial de la organización. La orden que proviene del alto comando de rescate es que deje a los dos fugitivos en el lugar y que de inmediato se aleje de la zona. Algo extrañada la agente da las instrucciones al beta para encontrar el navío y hablar con el comodoro que lo dirige, luego parte a toda prisa.

Mientras Yuuri y Víctor caminan hacia la zona de embarque, el beta recibe la llamada inesperada de Mila.

—Víctor hubo cambio de planes, un taxi oficial te está esperando en este momento en el estacionamiento ubicado hacia el lado izquierdo del lugar de embarque, te va a llevar directamente al barco que van a abordar. —Con toda calma la dama explica la situación a su amigo—. El carguero que los llevará hasta San Petersburgo es el Fortune y está comandado por Celestino Cialdini.

—¡¿Cialdini?! ¡¿Mila en verdad piensas que podemos confiar en ese hombre?! —Celestino ha trabajado indistintamente apoyando al equipo, lo mueve el dinero extra que gana por los encargos, pero este gran negociante y contrabandista italoamericano no tiene un buen record de efectividad en sus operaciones. Es justa la gran incertidumbre que siente el beta.

—No queda de otra Víctor, te dije que no podemos confiar en ninguna persona de la organización, así que este movimiento fue de último minuto. —Mila habla muy cerca del auricular en voz más baja—. Date prisa porque la nave está a punto de partir y Cialdini solo los espera a ustedes dos.

Cuando Víctor apaga el móvil Mila observa que Georgi se encuentra muy molesto y preocupado, Celestino no es el único en el que no se puede confiar demasiado.

—Llama a De la Iglesia, dile que pongan a Anya en la lista negra y que investigue todos sus movimientos en estos últimos dos años. —Georgi lamenta tomar esta decisión por todo lo que significó esa mujer en su vida, pero tanto él como Mila sospechan de su lealtad. Ella era la única que conocía la ubicación del refugio de su camarada y del omega en Berlín, nadie más podía haber dado el aviso a los cazadores de Leroy.

[…]

En Berlín Jean Jacques Leroy y su equipo terminan la inspección de los edificios, el último en ser revisado es el lugar donde los amantes estuvieron ocultos, el aroma de la habitación coincide con la bufanda de Yuuri que el chacal tiene en las manos. Leroy aprieta la prenda y golpea una pequeña mesa de la sala cuando comprueba que estuvo tan cerca de ellos. Por lo menos se consuela pensando que el dato que recibieron fue verdadero.

Justo cuando está reagrupando a sus hombres para retirarse del lugar, Leroy recibe una llamada, alguien al otro lado de la línea tiene una información nueva para él. Leroy agradece y sonríe a su gente.

Antes de ingresar a su vehículo llama a Heinz Giacometti—. Mi teoría señor es que llegarán a uno de los puertos del norte ruso y desde allí tomarán ruta hacia los Urales.

—Es absurdo, ellos deben estar rumbo a Moscú y tú estás perdiendo el tiempo. —El padre de Chris se muestra muy enojado—. La única forma de llegar al refugio es a través de uno de los pasos que se encuentra cercano a Ekaterimburgo… ¡Para qué irían al norte!

Pero Heinz Giacometti ignora los nexos que tiene Leroy y aunque se muestra contrariado reafirma una vez su confianza en el grupo de cazadores. Cuando termina la llamada dirige su mirada al menor de sus hijos.

—Te dije que pronto tendrás a esos dos desgraciados en frente tuyo y podrás hacer lo que quieras con ellos. —Heinz Giacometti acaricia los dorados cabellos de su lobato.

—Papá, ya me siento lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir tras de ellos, yo podría rastrear mejor a Yuuri… —Cierto gesto de dolor aparece en el rostro de Chris.

—Descansa hijo y dejemos que Leroy se encargue esta vez. Él nunca ha fallado en su propósito. —El padre de Chris observa el nivel del reloj en la cámara de oxígeno y luego sale de la habitación de recuperación que mandó preparar en una de las clínicas de su propiedad.

A ochocientos cuarenta y tres kilómetros de distancia de esa clínica en Zurich, Leroy y sus hombres abordan el blindado de lunas opacas y se dirigen a toda prisa hacia el norte de Alemania, su destino es el puerto de Rostock.

[…]

Cerrados en un contenedor frío dentro de la bodega especial del carguero de Celestino Cialdini, el amor de Víctor y Yuuri vuelve a florecer. Es imposible tener intimidad en medio de un lugar donde los marinos entran y salen y donde una docena de omegas clandestinos son trasladados para ser entregados a su nuevo dueño, un hombre ligado a los negocios del tráfico de especies y de humanos mejorados en Lituania.

Pero a los dos amantes solo les basta con sus besos, su calor, sus abrazos, sus manos entrelazadas y las caricias tiernas que se prodigan.

—¿Alguna vez viviste una situación como esta? —Yuuri acomoda su cabeza sobre el firme pecho de Víctor.

—Sí, incluso estuve en situaciones más difíciles, pero nunca pensé que yo sería el traslado, siempre fui el mensajero o el rescatista. —El beta juguetea con sus dedos sobre el cabello de su amado intentado calmar los nervios que aún hacen temblar las manos del omega.

—¿Te molesta todo esto? —Yuuri siente que Víctor no está muy cómodo con las circunstancias.

—Me preocupa tu seguridad Yuuri, pero debemos confiar en el apoyo que estamos recibiendo del equipo. —El profesor observa los ángulos del rostro de Yuuri iluminados por los finísimos haces de luz que se filtran entre las rendijas.

—¿Por qué dejaste ese grupo? —Ese es un tema muy delicado, pero como Yuuri quiere saber todo de Víctor, se atreve a preguntar.

—Nunca los dejé Yuuri, solo dejé el liderazgo del equipo. —Víctor le explica la situación pues siente que no tiene nada que ocultar—. Durante el tiempo que trabajé en Zurich e incluso el año que serví de asesor en Ginebra seguí trabajando como informante para mi equipo.

—¿Como un espía? —Yuuri se sorprende por la respuesta.

—Esa palabra es fea Yuuri, vamos a decir que soy un investigador privado. — Víctor lo besa, no lo suelta y piensa que, por el momento, fue demasiada información revelada.

Yuuri se pierde en los labios de su amado profesor, rescatista y espía. Nada de lo que revele Víctor le afecta, su amor lo acepta tal como es él.

…

La madrugada en que el carguero llega al puerto de Kláipeda en Lituania, Yuuri sale del contenedor hacia el baño que se ubica en un nivel superior. Cuando está de retorno dos hombres lo toman por los brazos y a pesar de sus protestas lo suben a la proa junto con los demás omegas que esperan por su nuevo “amo”.

Yuuri trata de explicar que él no pertenece a ese grupo, pero ninguno de los marineros le presta atención y algunos se burlan de él. Temblando Yuuri sigue la fila de los omegas que serán transportados a otros puertos y ciudades del Este de Europa.

En el contenedor de acero Víctor ha notado la conmoción y al no encontrar a Yuuri se dirige hacia la puerta de la bodega, pero está cerrada por fuera y el lugar está vacío. Víctor siente que una ráfaga de terror se apodera de su cuerpo y comienza a llamar a viva voz a los encargados y a Celestino.

Golpea con un pedazo de metal la puerta y maldice porque su móvil no tiene señal en ese lugar y no sabe qué más hacer porque el almacén está completamente sellado y no encuentra ni un conducto de aire, ni una portezuela de emergencia o una ventana para hacer notar su presencia.

Víctor busca la manera de abrir la pesada puerta de hierro que lo separa de Yuuri, la empuja con la espalda y patea en su dirección con desesperación mientras se imagina lo peor. Golpea todas las paredes, busca una barreta, algo con qué hacer palanca para abrir el lugar y no encuentra nada a su favor.

Intenta entonces calmarse y observa con más detenimiento el sitio para ver una posible salida, pero no existe. Insiste con su móvil, pero este no responde. Víctor suplica, llora de rabia e impotencia y cae de rodillas impotente de solucionar el horrible momento que vive.

Después de una hora alguien abre la puerta con gran lentitud, el beta salta como una fiera para salir del lugar y se encuentra con la mirada burlona de Celestino Cialdini. Temiendo lo peor Víctor avanza hacia él dispuesto a hacerle confesar el paradero de Yuuri y no muestra reparo por las consecuencias pues está dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de saber qué hicieron con su omega. De repente el delgado cuerpo del tierno omega surge detrás del hombre de mar, asustado, mojado y pálido como una figura de cera.

—Tu chico estuvo a punto de ser trasladado al palacio de las maravillas. —Cialdini da paso a Yuuri que corre hacia los brazos de Víctor y se refugia como un pequeño conejito en su madriguera—. Perdona la actitud de mis hombres, son idiotas y a veces no entienden razones.

Sin más explicaciones el capitán del carguero se retira y deja la puerta de la bodega abierta. Cuando llega a cubierta observa que todo está listo para partir al siguiente puerto, con la mirada seria y mirando por encima de los hombros a todos, llama a dos hombres que lo acompañan como tripulación y les dice que tienen diez minutos para empacar sus cosas, les va a liquidar el pago por sus servicios y deberán quedarse en ese puerto.

Ellos son los dos hombres que urdieron el plan de separar a Yuuri de Víctor y venderlo al traficante para obtener un dinero extra. Por desgracia para los dos alguien más escuchó sus planes.

…

Mientras Víctor y Yuuri vuelven a acomodarse en ese frío contenedor y se consuelan mutuamente, en el puerto de Rostock, Jean Jacques Leroy termina de hacer una inspección minuciosa del crucero que se supone trasladará a los fugitivos. Al no encontrarlos pide las disculpas del caso al dueño de la embarcación y a sus pasajeros. Muy molesto baja hacia el puerto y se comunica con su contacto.

—Te repito que no estaban en ese lugar, ¿con seguridad esa era la nave de traslado? —Leroy está a punto de perder la paciencia y a su paso por los charcos anegados del puerto el agua salpica a los costados.

—JJ —Ese es el grado de confianza que se tienen entre Leroy y el informante—, querido esa es la información que yo manejaba, no puedo hacer nada más, mucho menos si hay cambios de último minuto. Te pido por favor que no vuelvas a llamarme a esta línea si no quieres que levante sospechas y si deseas que todavía te siga brindando mi colaboración.

—Te estoy pagando bien por tu colaboración, no lo olvides. —JJ corta con violencia la llamada y se dirige hacia sus hombres que lo esperan en el blindado negro.

Siguiendo sus instintos y experiencia, les dice que tendrán que dividirse para buscar a la pareja. Cuatro de ellos se dirigen a Moscú por tierra y él escoge a Albani, British y Dallas para que lo acompañen hacia Rusia siguiendo la ruta portuaria del Báltico.

…

La nave de Celestino ha llegado al puerto de Riga.

Yuuri sale por enésima vez hacia el baño, esa madrugada en particular no se ha sentido muy bien, el viaje lo está afectando demasiado y aunque el barco está parado, es incapaz de sostenerse en pie y tampoco puede retener los alimentos que recibe. Víctor lo toma un poco a la broma, el omega no está acostumbrado al vaivén del mar, pero como un buen rescatista y cuidador, espera en la puerta del baño a pesar que el sueño está por vencerlo.

—Vamos toma un poco de agua para que pase ese sabor amargo de tu boca. —Víctor le da a beber algo de agua carbonatada a Yuuri.

Este bebe apenas un sorbo pequeño y devuelve la botella no puede más con el asco que le provoca esta bebida, pero como es la única que Víctor considera bebible en esa embarcación. Así que debe hacer caso al beta y no discute esta decisión.

—Es la primera vez que viajas en barco Yuuri, yo lo entiendo, pero debes poner un poco de tu parte para que puedas mantenerte bien, a este paso puedes enfermar más. —Con cuidado Víctor traslada al pequeño omega que tiembla de frío entre sus brazos.

—La comida no es el problema, es el agua que sabe horrible Víctor no la soporto. —Yuuri protesta y siente que las fuerzas lo abandonan.

—¿Quieres acaso beber cerveza? —Víctor se ríe de la situación.

—Eso sería peor para mí y mucho más en mi condición… —Yuuri calla y siente que habló de más.

—No entiendo ¿a qué te refieres? —El beta lo mira con curiosidad y sonríe.

—Víctor yo sé que es casi imposible para un omega y un beta… — Yuuri agacha la cabeza y piensa por un instante las palabras adecuadas para explicar su situación—. Creo que esto no es solo efecto de las olas. Víctor he sentido mi cuerpo y mi aroma cambiar en estos días… tú tal vez no lo notas, pero yo tengo la sospecha que estoy esperando un bebé.

Víctor Nikiforov deja de lado su amplia sonrisa y mira con un gesto de espanto al omega. Es muy difícil para un omega salir embarazado de un beta con los primeros contactos y ahora él habla de un bebé. Esta es una situación que el beta no esperaba y con cierto miedo reconoce que esto complicará más la situación.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Víctor se aparta de Yuuri casi como por instinto.

—No, pero es lo más razonable dada mi condición. —Con algo de sorpresa, Yuuri observa la actitud de su rescatista.

—Yuuri, no puede ser, es decir… ¿estás seguro que ese bebé es mío? —Víctor recuerda que Chris y él tuvieron contacto con Yuuri en días muy cercanos de su celo.

—Si es que estoy esperando un bebé es tuyo Víctor, sé perfectamente qué días estuve entre tus brazos. —A Yuuri le duele la insinuación de Víctor.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro Yuuri? —El beta se muestra algo alterado.

—¡No lo sé! —Yuuri no puede creer que Víctor muestre una actitud de rechazo a su bebé—. Es decir… sé que mi celo lo pasé solo contigo, no puede haber otra posibilidad, Chris me forzó tres días después que pasó mi celo y ni siquiera se anudó conmigo…

—¡No me des más detalles Yuuri! —Víctor se enoja con el comentario—. Lo primero que haremos al llegar a un puerto seguro es saber si en verdad estás embarazado.

Yuuri se siente tan triste que tiene ganas de llorar cuando de pronto él y Víctor se sorprenden por la presencia de nuevos omega que entran a la bodega. Ellos se ven cansados y algunos están sucios o golpeados. Todos tienen una actitud resignada y en silencio se ubican juntos en un rincón de la bodega tratando de obtener algo de calor con la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Solo uno de ellos, el más jovencito se ha dirigido a un rincón apartado, donde se sienta y se abraza solo. Sus ojos húmedos revelan miedo y dolor, sus cabellos negros y cortos es lo único que muestra mientras oculta entre sus rodillas temblorosas su rostro y sus lágrimas que resbalan por su piel canela.

La puerta de la bodega se cierra y una hora después el carguero vuelve a moverse, lentamente dejan el puerto de Riga en Letonia y se dirigen rumbo al siguiente puerto.

Durante la noche se escuchan los quejidos lastimeros de los omegas que se arriman más cerca los unos de los otros. También se escucha la suave respiración de un beta que preso del cansancio se ha quedado completamente dormido, ajeno a la tristeza del omega que yace junto a él y al llanto de otro omega que tiembla de frío y miedo en un rincón de ese húmedo y oscuro lugar.

Al día siguiente Víctor despierta y se sorprende de no encontrar a Yuuri junto a él. Sale raudo de su improvisada habitación y lo busca con la mirada por todo ese espacio lleno de contenedores de acero y cajas de madera. Al fondo en el rincón más oscuro logra divisarlo y cuando se acerca al rincón observa que su amado Yuuri está junto al joven omega que subió al barco la noche anterior y que los dos se cubren con una manta y duermen despreocupados.

—Yuuri ¿por qué no descansan adentro? —Víctor los despierta y señala la enorme caja de acero donde durmieron la noche anterior—. Este no es un buen lugar.

—Víctor perdóname no podía dejar a este chico muerto de frío. —Yuuri se incorpora con cierto temor, aún le duele la actitud fría de Víctor. Además se siente mal y quiere ir al baño.

Cuando está por levantarse el jovencito omega se despierta y le dice que lo acompañará. Toda esa madrugada el chico lo había apoyado llevándolo al baño y esperando por él.

Juntos se mueven con pesadez, sus cuerpos están adoloridos por la noche que pasaron sobre el suelo sucio de esa bodega y por el frío que calaba los huesos. Víctor los observa dirigirse al baño y sale a cubierta para traer agua y alimentos.

Cuando regresa a la bodega del barco piensa que como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que les está pasando ahora tendrá que ayudar a ese chico desconocido. El jovencito aún sigue junto a Yuuri y los observa conversando.

—Víctor él es Pichit, tiene veinte años y está muy asustado pues no sabe por qué está aquí. —Yuuri trata de mejorar el ambiente pesado que reina entre los tres.

—¿No sabe que va a ser vendido a una casa de citas? —Víctor responde muy molesto.

—Víctor no lo digas de esa manera. —Yuuri no entiende por qué el beta reacciona de esa forma tan dura.

—Yo… no quiero molestar Yuuri… creo que mejor me voy… —Pichit intenta pararse.

—No quédate, quédate para cuidarme como anoche. —Yuuri sujeta con fuerza la mano de Pichit, necesita de su apoyo pues se siente herido—. Quédate para que cuides de mí y de mi bebé.

Víctor los mira con mucha seriedad y luego de darles el agua y la comida sale del lugar para buscar a Celestino. Quiere preguntarle por el periplo y el puerto donde le indicaron que debían desembarcar.

Todo el tiempo se siente molesto, pensativo, confundido y muy asustado. No sabe cómo afrontará esta nueva situación. No estaba preparado para una noticia así pues un bebé lo cambia todo y es demasiada responsabilidad. Víctor no quiere pensar más, solo desea cruzar pronto los Urales para estar a salvo.

[…]

La puerta del bar se abre y el bullicio que reina en el lugar cesa casi por completo. Solo la música de fondo y el televisor que mantienen prendido en la barra donde se transmitía una de las semifinales del Gran Prix de fórmula uno, arrebatan la tranquilidad a esa taberna de Kláipeda.

Jean Jacques Leroy y su gente observan a todos los hombres y mujeres que los miran con cierto temor. Ellos son chacales y todos saben que su conducta es explosiva, así que los habituales clientes del bar hablan en voz más baja entre ellos y deciden seguir bebiendo calmados.

Los alfa se dirigen hacia una gran mesa de billar dispuesta en el sector izquierdo cerca de un gran balcón. Allí piden unos tragos a la azafata que muy coqueta se les acerca ofreciéndoles la carta. Wisky y gin con algo de hielo es suficiente para los astutos chacales.

Mientras los chacales preparan las bolas sobre la mesa de billar, afinan el taco y se disponen a pasar un rato de relax, unos hombres bastante ebrios comentan en una mesa cercana la desventura que les ha tocado pasar en los últimos días por culpa de un omega y un beta que viajan ocultos en el carguero donde estaban trabajando.

—Te digo que en verdad confundimos a ese omega con el resto. —Uno de los hombres apura su copa con desesperación.

—No mientas tú querías quedarte con él. —El otro rudo molesta a su amigo con su insinuación.

—Sí pero solo para venderlo, nunca me acercaría a un omega con otra intensión. —El hombre con gesto molesto trata de aclarar el asunto a todos los ebrios que los acompañan.

—No lo sé amigo, pero creo que si el capitán no hubiera intervenido a esta hora tú estarías sobre ese omega. —La risa del hombre desata una sonora carcajada entre todos los hombres de la mesa.

—No creo que sea tan especial, aunque un omega oriental es un delicado manjar, el problema es que estaba algo mareado o enfermo —El marino sigue alardeando frente a todos los demás ebrios de la mesa—. El ruso que estaba junto a él se descuidó por unos minutos y nosotros aprovechamos…

Durante la noche y parte de la madrugada, los borrachos siguen contando sus anécdotas de viajes, pero es la historia del omega oriental y el beta ruso la que atrae la completa atención de esos alfas que siguen jugando al pull y bebiendo durante las siguientes dos un par de horas.

Entrada la madrugada los dos marineros borrachos deciden retirarse del lugar, los alfa también cancelan la cuenta y salen tras de ellos siguiéndoles los pasos a cierta distancia.

En un callejón cercano al motelucho donde se alojan, los alfa detienen a ambos hombres que apenas pueden sostenerse entre ellos. Los llevan hacia la siguiente avenida donde les obligan a abordar el blindado de lunas oscuras y conducen rumbo a la zona de almacenes del puerto de Kláipeda.

Al amanecer uno de los borrachos recupera por completo la conciencia y lo primero que ve son los ojos azul oscuro de un alfa, luego siente las cuerdas de nylon apretar sus adoloridos brazos y su cuello.

—Si no me dices todo lo que sabes sobre el omega y el beta que viajan en el barco donde trabajaste la última vez, terminarás peor que tu amigo —Leroy señala con el dedo índice el cuerpo destrozado del otro borracho—. Dime ahora ¿vas a colaborar con nosotros?

El hombre traga con dificultad la saliva, duda por unos instantes sobre el pedido que le hace ese calmado y frío alfa. Mueve su cabeza y recuerda que la noche anterior él y su amigo muerto se encontraban en el bar alardeando con sus amigos. El borracho maldice su suerte y vuelve a observar el ensangrentado cuerpo de su compañero de viaje.

…

Pasan los días dentro del carguero y se acentúa la distancia entre Víctor y Yuuri. Solo la presencia de Pichit logra sacar de alguna manera de su tristeza al omega que confirma su embarazo con toda seguridad.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor Yuuri? —Pichit ve con preocupación que su nuevo amigo no ha probado la comida y que se pasa todo el día tumbado en la improvisada cama de ese contenedor.

—Si Pichit-kun, ya no tengo tantas nauseas. —Yuuri se muestra muy desganado—. Gracias.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no comes un poco? —Pichit le acerca el plato— ¿No te gusta?

—No es eso Pichit. —Yuuri suspira y la tristeza se aproxima a sus ojos—. Me siento mal por todo lo que me está pasando.

—Pero ese beta rescatista te llevará a un lugar seguro y allí podrás tener a tu bebé. Ya verás que te atenderán y cuidarán bien. —Pichit acomoda de costado un mechón de cabello que cubre la frente de Yuuri y de pronto ve dos lágrimas rodar sobre sus pálidas mejillas—. ¿Qué sucede Yuuri? ¿Es por el bebé? ¿Es por el padre del bebé? ¿Sabes quién es?

—Si lo sé, es el beta rescatista. —Yuuri esconde el rostro entre sus manos.

—Pero entonces él los cuidará a los dos. —Pichit toma su mano con firmeza y sonríe.

—No lo sé Pichit-kun creo que él no quiere al bebé y por eso está muy raro conmigo. —Yuuri no puede contener más su llanto, se siente abandonado y solo piensa en la indiferencia con la que Víctor lo ha tratado—. Él se ha alejado de mí desde que sabe que estoy embarazado.

Pichit no sabe qué decir para consolar a Yuuri, quiere en verdad ayudarlo y su corazón le dice que ese sufrimiento podría afectar al pequeñito que crece en el vientre de su padre omega.

—¿Sabes Yuuri? —Pichit abraza a su amigo—. Había una vez un niño que vivía feliz junto a su familia en una playa de ensueño, todos los días caminaba por la arena blanca juntando caracolas marinas y jugaba con las olas, se sentía el ser más afortunado cada vez que encontraba una pequeña ostra rosada o alguna valva azul. Un día una gran ola llegó sin aviso y arrasó todo el lugar, alejando a ese niño de su felicidad. Durante unos años vivió en varios refugios hasta que un beta lo adoptó y lo educó con mucho esmero y cuando ese niño se convirtió en un adolescente fuerte el beta hacía planes para enviarlo a estudiar a una escuela de artes, porque él quería dedicarse a la danza clásica.

»Un día el adolescente llegó a casa y se dio con la triste sorpresa que el beta había fallecido por un problema al corazón y en su lugar estaba su hermano. Un hombre cruel que hizo del chico su sirviente hasta que se cansó de él y cuando vendió toda las propiedades y la empresa de su fallecido hermano, también decidió vender al jovencito a un hombre horrendo. Un alfa degradado que lo usó como quiso y luego lo volvió a vender. Aun así, ese niño piensa que un día será feliz y sigue soñando que alguien lo rescatará.

Yuuri se queda paralizado por la historia de ese niño que sufrió tantas pruebas duras en los pocos años de vida que tiene en este mundo.

—Yuuri tú tienes un beta que, aunque esté enojado te cuida y se preocupa por ti y por ese bebé. —Pichit siente que su amigo aprieta su mano—. Dale tiempo para que entienda la importancia de ese niño, siéntete feliz de saber que hay alguien quien te protege y por favor… come algo ahora.

El omega se incorporó con rapidez y decidió no darse al abandono, comió un poco, guardó el resto para después y luego decidió caminar un rato por el oscuro almacén.

[…]

Tres días después el barco llega al puerto de Tallin en Estonia. Uno de los hombres de Celestino baja a la bodega y ordena a los omegas que se preparen para salir porque se quedarán en ese lugar.

La noticia estremece a Pichit que con los hombros caídos y el miedo en la mirada toma las pocas pertenencias que tenía y las guarda en un morral que siempre lleva al cinto. Con mucha tristeza mira a Yuuri y lo abraza con fuerza.

—Tengo miedo Yuuri, no quiero ir, no sé qué será de mí. —Sus lágrimas ruedan sin cesar por su asustado y frío rostro. Al ver que los demás omegas suben por la escalera sabe que debe despedirse—. Cuídate mucho Yuuri, cuida a ese bebé y sé paciente con el beta —susurra al oído de Yuuri para que nadie más escuche.

Yuuri retiene a Pichit en la bodega y sale hacia la plataforma del barco donde halla a Víctor conversando amenamente con Celestino. Saluda al capitán del carguero y llama hacia un lado a su guardián.

—Víctor van a desembarcar a Pichit, él no sabía que lo van a vender a esa casa de citas, está muy asustado. —Yuuri mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y saca un medallón de oro lleno de incrustaciones de diamantes y esmeraldas muy bien trabajado con una inscripción en letras japonesas, que su madre le dio antes de partir de Japón y que a pesar de todo lo que pasaron para huir, él se arregló para tenerlo consigo—. Toma esto, debe tener algún valor, compra la libertad de Pichit por favor.

—No Yuuri, no voy a responsabilizarme por un jovencito al que no conozco, además todos estos omegas saben a lo que han venido hasta aquí. Víctor muestra su rostro más severo.

—Víctor por favor, cómpralo diles que quieres que sea tu sirviente o que se va a ocupar de mi cuidado personal, sé que puedes hacerlo…

—Yuuri no podremos cargar con él también…

—Víctor él ha sido obligado, no merece este destino, tiene mucho miedo y ha sufrido demasiado, por favor, por favor… —Yuuri comienza a llorar poniendo los nervios de punta al beta—. No será una carga para ti, me ayudará y yo tampoco seré una carga para ti…

Son palabras duras las que Yuuri pronuncia, pero lo que en verdad mueve a Víctor son las lágrimas de su omega. Si hay algo que el rescatista no soporta es ver llorar a Yuuri.

—Dame esa joya. —Estiró la mano molesto y preocupado—. Veré qué hago.

Yuuri baja rápidamente hacia la bodega y Víctor se aproxima nuevamente a Celestino que estaba disponiendo el traslado y la entrega de todos los omegas.

[…]

En la mansión de los Giacometti existe un ambiente de ánimo, por fin el hermano menor llegará a casa y todos están felices. Fueron muchos días los que pasó en la clínica recuperándose de una herida mortal, ahora los rostros son otros, muestran su completa alegría por el retorno del amado hijo, del querido hermano, del entrañable amigo.

Luego de un ameno almuerzo, la madre de Chris dispone que él vaya a su habitación a descansar, “aún debe guardar reposo” había ordenado el director de la clínica y médico de la familia y ese era el mejor motivo para que ella se encargara de hacer seguir las recomendaciones. Así que al joven alfa no le quedó otra cosa que acatar las órdenes estrictas que con mucho cariño su madre dio a todos en la casa.

El único que lo acompañó rumbo a su dormitorio en el tercer nivel de la mansión fue Emil, su amigo íntimo, que prometió no tardar demasiado y dejar descansar al futuro médico de la familia. Además, quería escapar del acoso que las hermanas de Chris solían hacerle cuando se encontraba a solas con ellas.

—Puedes dejar este armatroste en cualquier rincón. —Chris dejó la silla de ruedas en tanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su habitación—. ¡Mírame! Estoy bien, me siento fuerte, más que antes y dispuesto a salir de cacería.

—Sí que fueron efectivas las píldoras que te di. —Emil revisa la boca, los ojos y el semblante de Chris como si fuera un médico consagrado.

—El problema es que mis padres creen que yo he quedado muy delicado debido al disparo, pero sé perfectamente que estoy muy bien por dentro, las heridas han cicatrizado por completo y yo me siento mejor que antes. —Chris se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero y posa como si fuera a golpear a alguien.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora amigo? —Emile se estira en un gran sillón de cuero negro deseoso de saber cuál será el siguiente paso que planea dar su amigo.

—Pregúntate ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Chris camina de un lado al otro de la habitación mientras explica su plan—. Tienes que ayudarme a salir. Inventa alguna excusa, algo con la universidad o algún tratamiento. La búsqueda está tardando demasiado y debo movilizar mis propios recursos.

—Pero… los hombres que contrató tu padre ¿no se están ocupando ya del asunto? —Emil juega con una pequeña esfera de plata que decora una mesita contigua a la ventana.

—Son unos inútiles. Muchos días y cero resultados. —Chris ríe y contempla desde la ventana el suave paso del viento que mueve las ramas de los árboles en el jardín exterior—. No saben cómo rastrear una presa, son solo chacales sucios y miedosos, además yo tengo la ventaja de sentir a mi omega. En cuanto me acerque al lugar donde lo tienen podré sentir su olor vivo o podré escuchar su llamado.

—¿No estará ya en la zona de refugio? —Emil se acerca hacia su amigo y juntos observan por la ventana el movimiento de los lobos guardianes que pasean por los jardines exteriores.

—Los habrían reportado en cualquiera de los controles. Y si ese estúpido beta viaja hacia los ingresos clandestinos van a tardar un buen tiempo en llegar. —Chris tiene seguridad absoluta porque a pesar de la distancia que lo separa de su omega, siente el miedo de Yuuri.

………………

Por fin San Petersburgo muestra todo su esplendor a los cansados viajeros. Es la última parada del carguero de Celestino y todos los pasajeros clandestinos se bajan para seguir sus destinos. Víctor agradece al hombre y llama a Mila para informarle que ya están en la ciudad. Ella le indica que hay un vehículo color beige oscuro, espera por él y Yuuri en el sector oriental del puerto. Víctor le informa que ahora tiene un omega más de contrabando que debe ser trasladado al refugio.

Mila ríe con la noticia porque sabe que Víctor jamás dejará en la desgracia a cualquier omega desamparado. Él siempre fue así y lo seguirá siendo por más que se empeñe en demostrar lo contrario, su gran corazón siempre termina tomando la decisión.

—Déjame ver qué podemos hacer por ese muchachito, ahora ve a la mansión que los Plisetsky tienen a las afueras de la ciudad. —Mila ya ha ideado un plan seguro para ayudar a los dos enamorados—. Luego me comunico contigo.

Los tres prófugos caminan por el puerto con cierta prisa e intentan no atraer la mirada sobre ellos. Víctor busca el auto beige y cuando lo encuentra conduce a los omegas sin demasiada prisa.

Al llegar a casa de los Plisetsky, el jefe de la familia los recibe con un efusivo abrazo. Nikolai es un extraño felino de las estepas que un día decidió dejar la cacería para convertirse en fiel guardián de los omegas y desde ese momento gasta su fortuna apoyando los refugios de los Urales. El anciano muestra su calidez de anfitrión con tanta naturalidad que a cualquiera lo hace sentir como si estuvieran en casa.

Tras de él un huraño tigrillo de quince años los observa con curiosidad y desconfianza. Yuri es el joven nieto omega que el “Señor de los Condenados”, como la gente ha llamado a Nicolai Plisetsky. El viejo tigre lo cuida y educa con mucho esmero y cariño.

—Víctor tanto tiempo sin verte muchacho, has adelgazado un poco. —Las fuertes manos de Nicolai sujetan las manos del rescatista—. Aquí podrán recuperarse por unos días hasta que el transporte esté listo para ustedes.

—Y Víctor. —Yuri saluda con un movimiento de cabeza al beta—. ¿Tienes noticias de ese desgraciado?

—Otabek todavía sigue preparándose en la base para su graduación final. —Víctor sonríe—. Eso es lo último que me dijeron de él.

—Mmmmm, espero que cumpla con su promesa en cuanto salga de esa apestosa academia. — Yuri encontró a temprana edad a su alfa, pero a pedido de su abuelo espera en casa hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para unirse a él, mientras tanto estudia con instructores particulares y aún no ha decidido qué hará en el futuro. Pero de algo sí está seguro, jamás será un rescatista—. ¿Y estos dos?

—Son Yuuri y Pichit los dos omegas a los que tu abuelo va a ayudar. —Víctor sigue al mayordomo de la casa que los dirige hacia sus habitaciones.

—¿Los dos son tus omegas? —Yuri los mira muy sorprendido y olfatea sus aromas—. Sabía que eras todo un conquistador, pero no que llegarías a esto viejo, eso sí que es que es una jodida suerte…

—Yuri deja en paz a Víctor y a estos muchachos. Ellos deben descansar para seguir un largo viaje. —El abuelo Nicolai evita más bochorno para los recién llegados y se despide de ellos.

Tras el bochornoso comentario, Pichit y Yuuri ocupan una habitación donde descansan después de un reconfortante baño y una cena deliciosa. En la habitación contigua Víctor duerme o al menos intenta hacerlo.

La segunda noche como refugiado, Pichit se despierta de improviso. Escucha que Yuuri se queja en sueños y lo observa con cuidado, puede ver que balbucea el nombre de Víctor y que tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Muy triste decide levantarse e ir a buscar algo de agua. Cuando atraviesa el salón principal se encuentra con Víctor que está tomando un poco de vino y revisando información en la computadora de la mansión.

—Perdón. —Pichit aclara su voz al ver al alfa—. Solo quería un poco de agua y me perdí. —Pichit lo mira con pena.

—La cocina está del otro lado. —Víctor señala en dirección contraria—. ¿Yuuri está bien?

—Creo que sí. Ya come todo, no se marea tanto y no tiene nauseas, pero… Yuuri está muy triste, sufre mucho por ti y por el bebé. —Pichit no puede contener los sentimientos que le provoca ver la situación de su nuevo amigo—. Piensa todo el tiempo que tú lo has dejado de amar porque se embarazó y que no quieres al bebé, deberías hablar con él, aún si tienes que decirle que ya no lo amas.

Pichit agacha la cabeza y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro esperando que el beta haga algo. Le duele mucho la situación de Yuuri, pero tiene una pequeña cuota de esperanza de que Víctor tome una actitud decidida. Sin poder hacer o decir algo más, el jovencito se dirige hacia el lugar señalado por el beta buscando la cocina.

[ …]

Yuuri siegue teniendo pesadillas. En ellas se observa completamente solo y busca a Víctor entre las montañas. Puede escuchar el eco de su voz, camina a tientas cuando de pronto siente que alguien lo abraza y le impide respirar con libertad. Con esa sensación Yuuri despierta y siente el aroma de Víctor, tan suave y tranquilizador. El beta está junto a él abrazándolo con cuidado. Yuuri responde al abrazo y los dos amantes se quedan quietos por un buen rato. Víctor busca las palabras para explicar su conducta de los últimos días y se mantiene en absoluto silencio. Yuuri aprieta sus manos sobre la espalda de su amado esperando que pase la agitación que le había provocado la pesadilla.

—Yuuri, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar jamás que yo te he dejado de amar. No podría, ahora eres mi mundo. —Víctor habla la voz cortada y suave—. Te amo y también amo a nuestro bebé.

Yuuri no puede creer lo que oye y tampoco puede evitar que las cálidas y saladas lágrimas se arremolinen en sus párpados—. Pero tú… estabas… tan enfadado.

—No Yuuri, yo no estoy enfadado contigo y mucho menos con el bebé. Yo tengo miedo, mucho miedo de no ser tan fuerte para poder protegerlos a los dos. —Víctor estrecha más el abrazo y besa el mojado cabello de su amado omega—. Yuuri abrázame hasta que pueda sentir que soy capaz de vencer cualquier desafío, abrázame mucho para que no me quede duda que todo lo que hice hasta ahora está bien. —Víctor no puede evitar llorar en los brazos de su adorable omega que lo acaricia y lo besa con pasión—. Yuuri no quiero fallarte y mucho menos a ese pequeñito.

—Víctor no tengas miedo. Tú tienes tu propia fortaleza, son tus amigos del equipo y estas personas como el señor Plisetsky que nos han ayudado hasta ahora. Por favor confía en ellos como yo confío en ti. —El omega aprieta entre sus brazos a su amado hasta que sus fuerzas se ven vencidas, hasta que el abrazo se transforma en caricias, las caricias se convierten en besos y los besos se vuelven verdaderos manantiales de ternura y deseo.

Víctor recorre las mejillas y el delgado cuello de Yuuri con su boca. Provoca que el omega reaccione y comience a emitir su aroma, algo más dulce que antes. Él solo puede percibirlo como un suave perfume de flores, pero lo que sí siente es que el interior de Yuuri se humedece cada vez más y que su cuerpo entero lo reclama con ardor.

Con un suave y sensual movimiento Yuuri se posa sobre el vientre del beta mientras le abre la camisa. Se besan con gran pasión y cuando la piel de Víctor quema la suya, cuando él lo penetra deseoso de sentir todo su calor, estrechez y humedad, se propone llevar el control.

Es tan distinto estar sobre su hombre, sentir que puede detenerse cuando quisiera y podía profundizar más el contacto el momento menos pensado. Le gusta ver cómo el abdomen firme y musculado de Víctor se tensa cada vez que él lo aprieta en su interior. Adora sentir las manos del beta recorriendo sin restricciones por toda su piel hasta que se detienen para apretar sus pezones o frotar su endurecido falo hasta provocar que estalle de placer.

Se estremece con cada caricia y con los gestos de satisfacción en el rostro de su sensual rescatista. Yuuri se excita aún más al verlo tensar sus labios con cada movimiento de sus caderas y verlos reclamando sus besos, pronunciando su nombre y abriéndose para recibir sus dedos curiosos que juegan sobre sus comisuras o para saborear el sudor de cuello y el jugo de su boca.

Víctor no podía evitar agitarse bajo las caderas de su bello Yuuri, por momentos se concentraba en las sensaciones tan intensas de su cuerpo, por momentos recordaba que esa fuente de placer ahora se había convertido en el sagrado hogar de un pequeño Nikiforov. La mente de Víctor iba a estallar, pero al final se abandonó a su propio placer y se perdió en medio del orgasmo y la felicidad que le producía amar con tanta intensidad a Yuuri, su omega.

Fuera de la habitación Pichit observa que la puerta está entreabierta y escucha que la pareja reafirma sus lazos de amor entre palabras dulces y gemidos. Entonces cierra la puerta con mucho cuidado, está cansado y lo que menos desea es interrumpir el momento de amor entre su amigo y ese rescatista enamorado. Además, el sueño lo está consumiendo, así que decide dormir en la habitación que le dieron a Víctor.

Al día siguiente Nicolai Plisetsky y Víctor reciben una llamada a través de un canal privado de comunicación. Es Georgi Popovich que les dice que tiene todo arreglado. Al atardecer partirán a Moscú en una camioneta cerrada que simula transportar equipos de comunicación de una estación radial.

El agente Boris Ivanov estará a cargo de esta operación y los embarcará en un tren de carga rumbo al noreste, el tren no hará escala alguna hasta llegar a una parada cercana al monte Konstantinov en los Urales polares. Señala que es una ruta larga y algo desolada pero como no existen tantos controles como en el transiberiano la han elegido como la más segura. En el lugar los esperará un agente que los llevará directamente a uno de los refugios temporales que se han instalado en los últimos años del otro lado de las montañas.

Tanto el rescatista como el tigre están de acuerdo con el plan y ajustan su tiempo al de la central de la organización para coordinar cada movimiento.

Esa tarde antes de partir Nikolai Plisetsky proporciona ropa de abrigo para los tres rescatados, también sus papeles y algunos víveres para el camino, además se ha preocupado por conseguir la medicina que necesita Yuuri para controlar sus mareos y nauseas. El hombre entrega a Víctor un equipo más sofisticado de protección y un aparato satelital de comunicación.

Este agradece los cuidados y la atención de esos dos días y se encaminan hacia el jardín delantero donde los espera el vehículo. Reconoce al agente Ivanov como el piloto del helicóptero, así que sabe que ese alfa está muy involucrado en este rescate.

El agente conoce bien la importancia que tiene para Víctor llevar a salvo a este omega, lo que le resulta sorpresiva es la presencia de Pichit, pero sin querer contrariar ninguna decisión, saluda a todos y los apura para que ingresen al vehículo.

Antes de partir se despide de Nicolai y su nieto Yuri prometiendo que será muy cuidadoso en la carretera y se encargará de todos los detalles para que nada malo suceda con sus transportados.

[…]

De regreso al puerto de Riga Celestino Cialdini ha decidido pasar un par de días descansando y gastando todo aquello que había ganado en ese viaje, además se dirige hacia el banco principal de la ciudad para guardar en su caja de seguridad una joya valiosa que le había entregado un desesperado beta.

Al salir del banco camina por una de las más concurridas plazas del puerto para ir a su restaurante favorito y comer aquel salmón al vino que tanto le apasiona. Camina algo distraído disfrutando del panorama y las coquetas sonrisas de las muchachas del lugar a las que responde con un gentil movimiento de cabeza.

Está a punto de cruzar una avenida cuando un auto blindado de lunas oscuras aparece junto a él y tres alfas bajan del coche invitándolo a pasear un momento con ellos. Sus negras armas y sus afiladas garras lo convencen.

—¿Hace exactamente cuántos días los dejaste aquí? —Jean Jacques Leroy ajusta más las clavijas de bronce que aprietan los dedos de las manos de Celestino.

—Hace… exactamente… siete días. —El hombre soporta el dolor con valentía.

—Deben haberte dicho algo sobre su destino. Dime… ¿a dónde se dirigen? —Leroy deja de lado el instrumento y mueve lentamente el delgado estilete que ha clavado en el espacio entre la articulación y el músculo del hombro provocando un intenso dolor en el golpeado marino.

—Moscú… hablaron algo de Moscú. —Celestino está muy cansado, llevan horas torturándolo y su lealtad está quebrada—. Ese beta era muy desconfiado no me dijo nada… ¡te lo juro!

—Si me estás mintiendo me la vas a pagar, ya sé quién eres y te podría encontrar incluso en el fin del mundo. —El chacal suelta a Cialdini y ordena a sus hombres que lo lleven hacia una carretera cercana y lo tiren en el camino.

Luego llama por el móvil, espera durante un largo minuto que el aparato timbre y cuelga la llamada. De inmediato alguien le devuelve la comunicación y escucha al otro lado de la línea la suave voz de su contacto.

—Confirma si están en Moscú. —Leroy se halla desesperado, nunca antes las presas habían sido tan huidizas como estas.

—Hay un movimiento especial hacia Moscú, pero necesito algo más de efectivo para confirmarte los datos exactos. —El informante tiene todos los datos frente a él.

—¡Maldición! —A Leroy no le queda más que hacer una transferencia inmediata de cripto monedas a la cuenta de su informante—. Esto me está saliendo más caro de lo que pensaba, si no me das lo que yo necesito te juro que me tendrás pateando tu trasero en cualquier momento.

—Ja, ja, ja, aquí están tus estúpidos datos, escucha con atención y toma nota para que no se te olvide ningún detalle…

Mientras en Riga Leroy y sus hombres toman la carretera rumbo a Moscú, en Zurich un lobo iracundo sale en forma clandestina de su lujosa mansión con destino hacia el aeropuerto de Kloten. Su mejor amigo ha alquilado una avioneta que lo transportará a los dos y a Michel hasta la capital rusa. El lobo está seguro de encontrar en Moscú a los dos fugitivos, solo es cuestión de llegar a tiempo, antes que se embarquen rumbo a los Urales.

[…]

Al llegar a Moscú el agente Ivanov se detiene en una estación de gasolina, abandona el carro y se dirige al supermercado para comprar algunas provisiones que les serán útiles a los viajeros. Luego responde una llamada y se reporta a la central del equipo.

Después de confirmar que tiene luz verde para trasladar a los refugiados, les dice que vayan a ocupar los servicios higiénicos porque los llevará a una estación de trenes de carga en las afueras de Moscú y que aún restan dos horas de viaje. Luego sube al vehículo y llama nuevamente para ultimar los detalles del delicado traslado.

Cuando llegan a la estación, Ivanov se ocupa personalmente de dejar a los viajeros en uno de los últimos coches del tren que tiene un habitáculo especial con seguro para que queden aislados de cualquier movimiento que realicen los encargados del tren. Se asegura que todos estén bien y tengan algo de comodidad en las camas que los ferroviarios acondicionaron en el vagón.

Se despide de los tres no sin antes darles algunas instrucciones y pedirles que no salgan del lugar si no solo por alguna emergencia, aunque duda que se presente alguna. Les dice que el encargado del transporte será el único autorizado a contactar con ellos, por lo que les pide que no hablen con el resto del personal.

El agente Ivanov abandona el tren de carga y se despide de los dos maquinistas con un fuerte apretón de manos y con un abrazo muy efusivo del controlador. Luego les pide que por favor nadie moleste a los pasajeros y que si es posible los mantengan aislados del resto de tripulantes y que si pasan por algún control, les comuniquen para que puedan ponerse seguros en los compartimentos especiales.

Al bajar del tren Boris Ivanov mira a todos lados como queriendo percatarse si existe la presencia de alguien más en el lugar. Al no ver a nadie, alza los hombros y se dirige a su vehículo rumbo a Moscú.

Víctor recibe la llamada directa de Georgi y le confirma que ya están en el tren de carga. Antes de ingresar se fijó en su numeración lo que confirma que es el vehículo que debían abordar. El tren empieza a moverse y los dos amigos se despiden.

—Vitya hemos conseguido que el tren tenga categoría A5, por lo que no se detendrá en ninguna estación, aun así, existe un doble fondo en el suelo que pueden usarlo como escondite seguro. —Esa es la última recomendación que le da Georgi antes de despedirse.

Durante tres horas el tren viaja a regular velocidad por los rieles, dentro del coche dos exhaustos omegas descansan despreocupados. Víctor no puede dormir, vigila y observa todo el tiempo por entre las rendijas observando el paso de los pueblos que se asientan a lo largo de la ruta del tren.

De pronto nota que la máquina se detiene y de inmediato advierte que ese movimiento no estaba previsto en el plan, al menos eso es lo que le habían dicho desde la central. Víctor sospecha, pero quiere confirmar la información así que llama a Georgi.

—Vitya ese tren no tiene por qué parar y mucho menos a pocas horas de haber empezado su viaje. Es un tren directo. —Georgi se preocupa por esta información—. Explora con mucho cuidado amigo, yo voy a confirmar con el controlador qué está sucediendo. Te llamo luego.

Víctor despierta a Yuuri y Pichit y les pide que entren al escondite del tren para ocultarse, los dos obedecen mientras sienten que la máquina comienza a moverse otra vez. Luego con mucho sigilo sale del carro y se dirige hacia los primeros coches a confirmar el motivo de la parada.

Cuando está a punto de llegar a uno de los coches centrales observa que tres hombres vestidos con uniformes oficiales se dirigen hacia él. Ese control sería rutinario si Víctor no supiera que en esa vía no existen inspecciones. Víctor aún tiene ciertas dudas y cuando decide volver al coche junto a los omegas reconoce al cuarto hombre uniformado.

Es Jean Jacques Leroy.

Víctor tiene que pensar con rapidez, lo único que se le ocurre es atraer la atención de esos cuatro chacales y sin dudarlo más se deja ver por entre los pasadizos externos del tren.

Los alfa lo miran correr hacia los vagones traseros y apretando un poco el paso van tras de él. Víctor corre con más rapidez y sus perseguidores comienzan la carrera.

—Recuerden que no debemos matar al beta, tenemos que capturarlos vivos. —Leroy apresura a sus hombres.

—Pero dijeron que podría estar armado y es peligroso. —British no está seguro.

—En ese caso no tendremos otra opción. —Leroy siente la adrenalina correr por sus venas sin control.

Víctor corre de un carro a otro, salta por entre los puntos de unión de los coches, abre y cierra las puertas de los vagones hasta que pasa por la habitación donde, hasta hacía pocos minutos, se encontraba junto a Yuuri y Pichit. Víctor sigue adelante en su huida. Cierra la puerta con fuerza, salta hacia el otro coche en una acción muy arriesgada porque tiene un espacio mayor, es un lugar que transporta varillas de metal, en su carrera toma un par de ellas.

Leroy lo sigue sin hacerse más problemas porque sabe que el beta no tiene a donde huir. Piensa que es algo tonto que Víctor se dirija hacia el último vagón del tren, pero el cazador deduce que es en ese sitio donde él y su omega se han refugiado. Seguramente pretende enfrentarse con él y sus hombres. Leroy sonríe porque sabe que el rescatista está perdido y que pronto cobrará la gran recompensa que le prometieron los Giacometti.

Al fondo del último vagón, Víctor se siente dentro de en una gran encrucijada. Observa a los chacales avanzar por el antepenúltimo coche a toda velocidad, el tren está por ingresar a un túnel de trescientos metros de longitud, detrás de él está la puerta de salida y bajo sus pies una compuerta que lo lleva al doble fondo del tren. Nikiforov piensa si es mejor enfrentar a los lobos o engañarlos con una estrategia. El rescatista debe tomar una decisión y ya no tiene tiempo.

Cuando los cazadores entran al último coche del tren, no encuentran a nadie, en el lugar hay dispuestos cuatro contenedores de acero sellados, Leroy piensa que los fugitivos se esconden en alguno de ellos.

—Víctor, es mejor que cooperen, salgan tranquilos y no les haremos daño, en especial no dañaremos al omega. —Jean Jacques observa los contenedores y los abre con cuidado uno por uno tras de él sus hombres aguardan vigilantes—. Me conoces bien, tienes la palabra de JJ Leroy.

Víctor se esfuerza por llegar a la puerta de ingreso de ese último coche, se ha deslizado hacia el subsuelo del vagón y procura no hacer ruido para no ser detectado, avanza solo con la fuerza de sus brazos por dos largas barras de hierro, eleva su cuerpo para mantenerlo en horizontal y evitar que tope con las cintas transportadoras del tren. Solo falta un par de metros para llegar hacia la unión, Víctor puede verla venir.

El último coche del tren ingresa al túnel y todo se sume en la más absoluta oscuridad. Los chacales intentan ajustar su visión para abrir el último contenedor, lo más probable es que los huidizos amantes estén ocultos en él. Cuando el carro sale del túnel los hombres de Leroy abren el espacio, pero lo encuentran vacío.

—Qué mierda… — Leroy no entiende lo que ha sucedido, retrocede y al otro lado del coche puede ver que Nikiforov está parado en la puerta de acceso.

Los chacales caminan hacia él amenazantes cuando de pronto Víctor saca una pequeña pistola y dispara contra ellos. Cuatro tiros efectivos, uno en el pectoral derecho de Albani, el otro en el hombro de Dallas, British recibe el impacto en la boca del estómago y finalmente Leroy siente el aguijón del dardo en la mejilla izquierda.

Los alfas avanzan unos pasos más, pero van cayendo conforme caminan hacia el beta. Víctor sale del coche, sella la puerta con seguro, salta hacia el carro anterior y desengancha el último coche del tren.

Con la misma prisa ingresa otra vez a la máquina y observa cómo la inercia con la que se desplaza el vagón desenganchado lo lleva a tomar velocidad y acercarse hacia el tren nuevamente, en ese momento ve que Leroy lucha por abrir la puerta, Víctor espera que la poderosa droga haga su efecto en ese “perro” que lo mira fijamente hasta que sus ojos se quedan en blanco, su cara da contra la ventana de la puerta trasera del coche y comienza a deslizarse al suelo.

Víctor respira profundo, piensa que tiene que pedir explicaciones a los encargados del tren, también tiene que reportar este incidente a Georgi, pero primero debe ver cómo están Yuuri y Pichit.

Regresa al coche donde están ocultos abre la puerta de la habitación, observa que los dos omegas están al fondo abrazados, ingresa para ver cómo se encuentran y… recibe un fuerte golpe en la nuca que le hace perder el sentido transformando todo en oscuridad.

… 

Es la tercera llamada que Georgi Popovich hace a Víctor, pero su móvil está apagado, el jefe de la organización sospecha que algo anda mal.

—Mila, he perdido contacto con los encargados del tren a los Urales y con Vitya, creo que lo único que nos queda por hacer es proceder con el plan de emergencia. —Georgi golpea la mesa de escritorio provocando que una ruma de carpetas caiga a un costado.

—También debemos abordar a Boris Ivanov, envía al equipo de limpieza a Moscú, sé de buena fuente que acaba de entrar a una casa de juegos clandestina en la zona Este de la ciudad. —Mila aborda un lujoso automóvil y sale del aeropuerto de Zurich rumbo al centro financiero.

…

Víctor Nikiforov despierta y siente el movimiento del tren, la cabeza le duele en exceso, sus párpados pesados se cierran varias veces hasta que logra observar la imagen de un rostro conocido, un rostro que no pensaba volver a ver jamás, un rostro que no hubiera querido volver a ver y mucho menos en esas circunstancias.

—Hola valiente rescatista, qué tal estuvo el viaje, parece que muy emocionante. —Christophe Giacometti está frente a él y lo mira fingiendo indiferencia.

Víctor tiene los brazos atados con una cuerda de nylon que los eleva por encima de su cabeza y está sujeta con fuerza a una de las varillas en el techo del tren. Su boca está sellada con una gruesa cinta de embalaje al igual que sus pies. Rápidamente busca con la mirada a Yuuri que solloza en un rincón del coche.

—Seguro te estás preguntando ¿cómo es que estoy aquí en este tren que se supone los llevaría a los Urales? —Chris sonríe mientras sus ojos destilan odio—. Ahora sabes todo lo que se puede hacer con algo de poder y una gran cuenta de dinero. Tu amigo agente me llamó hace dos días, antes de recogerlos en San Petersburgo y me vendió toda la información, ahora veo que dijo la verdad.

Chris golpea el estómago de Víctor varias veces hasta provocarle nauseas, su rostro enrojecido le dice que el castigo ha sido brutal.

—¡Nooooo déjalo no le hagas daño por favor! —En un intento por proteger a Víctor, Yuuri se lanza contra Chris, pero el lobo lo tira hacia la pared del tren con un solo movimiento de su mano.

—¡No te metas! Esto es algo entre este estúpido beta y yo. —Chris vuelve a golpear a Víctor y esta vez los puños se dirigen contra el pecho y el rostro del beta hasta que un hilo de sangre se desliza por el pómulo izquierdo—. La aventura terminó idiota. Ahora vas a conocer el verdadero poder de un alfa.

Yuuri salta otra vez y sujeta con fuerza el brazo del lobo intentando impedir que siga golpeando a su amado Víctor. El lobo reacciona y toma del cuello al asustado omega estrellándolo una vez más contra el coche. Al sentir el olor de Yuuri, el alfa se detiene por un instante, lo examina y olfatea con especial lentitud desde la cabeza hasta llegar al vientre.

—¡Ese cachorro debería haber sido mío! —El alfa tiene los ojos encendidos, aprieta el rostro de Yuuri con su mano y lo suelta con violencia.

Víctor se balancea de un lado a otro para llamar su atención y la consigue, el lobo se descontrola y comienza a golpear el cuerpo del rescatista con toda la furia que le impulsan el odio y la venganza. Esta vez descarga sus puños en la espalda de su rival, la golpea, la lacera con sus garras y se concentra en la zona de los riñones golpeándolos una y otra vez sin parar. No le importa el cansancio y mucho menos los quejidos de su víctima que se retuerce de dolor suspendido en el aire.

Víctor está a punto de desfallecer, respira con dificultad y ya casi no siente el dolor; solo una gran presión en la espalda, no puede escuchar con nitidez y tampoco puede ver porque la sangre que sale de su cabeza ingresa a sus ojos.

Giacometti sigue golpeando el cuerpo de Víctor hasta que escucha un desgarrador grito.

—¡Bastaaaaaaaaaaaa! —Yuuri intenta su último esfuerzo por defender a su hombre, se desprende de los brazos de Pichit que está tan conmocionado por la escena y sujeta a Chris de la cintura—. ¿Qué ganas golpeando a Víctor?, ¿qué ganas matándolo?, ¿crees que eres más poderoso y mejor que él?, ¿piensas que tienes el control absoluto de todo?, ¿te sientes feliz? ¡Mírateeee! Eres un alfa miserable viniendo a arrebatar las sobras de un beta, lo vas a matar y seguro me llevarás a algún lugar de donde jamás podré salir, pero nunca podrás tener aquello que ya entregué a este hombre. —Las lágrimas de Yuuri se transforman en ira dentro de sus ojos—. Nunca tendrás mi amor, jamás te sentiré en mi alma como lo siento a él y nunca te veré con cariño y respeto como lo veo a él, porque a diferencia tuya él sí me ama por lo que soy, él sí me entiende y me permitió creer en mis sueños. Christophe nos estás condenando a todos, a Víctor a una muerte segura, a mí a una vida miserable y a ti a una vida sin amor, una vida llena de odio y rencor.

Incrédulo, Chris mira al omega y toda la furia que siente troca en dolor. Sin poder evitarlo siente que le duele el cuerpo, le duele el alma, le duele el ego y le duele la vida.

—Que así sea Yuuri. —El lobo saca las garras y las apunta al el cuello de Víctor, mueve el brazo calculando un golpe certero. Observa cómo desgarrará las arterias laterales y cómo tomará la vida de su rival con sus manos. Se felicita en silencio porque se bañará en su sangre tal como había jurado.

De pronto ingresa al vagón Emil Nekola con el teléfono móvil en la mano y un pedido muy singular.

—¡Chris no lo hagas!… —En un rápido movimiento el alfa alcanza el móvil a su amigo—. Tu padre quiere hablar contigo y es mejor que lo escuches.

Chris frena su mortal ataque y muy confundido recibe la llamada del patriarca Giacometti.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Christophe? —Heinz Giacometti muestra un severo tono en la voz.

—Me estoy ocupando de aquello que los expertos chacales que contrataste no pudieron hacer. —Chris se felicita por su ironía.

—Escúchame bien porque no pretendo repetir lo que voy a decirte. —El jefe de la familia está muy molesto—. Más te vale que sueltes a esos dos y te encargues de que crucen los Urales sanos y salvos.

—¡¿Quéeeee?! —Chris no puede creer el pedido que le hace su padre—. Estoy a punto de acabar con esto y darle una lección a mi omega…

—Estás a punto de condenar a la familia a su destrucción, si esos dos no cruzan las puertas del refugio en Ekaterimburgo en doce horas, todo nuestro mundo habrá acabado, la fortuna, el poder, el prestigio, tu presente y tu futuro, también el futuro de tus padres, hermanas y tíos. Seremos unos parias condenados. —La voz del padre de Chris retumba en el auricular—. Todo depende ahora de tu decisión. O dejas ir a esos dos estúpidos o nos dejas en la ruina completa a todos los Giacometti… ¿es más importante tu capricho por ese maldito omega o tu familia? ¡Crece de una vez Christophe!

Chris no puede entender y tampoco aceptar la situación, pero escucha con atención las últimas directivas de su padre y cuelga la llamada. De inmediato sus garras cortan la cuerda de nylon que sujeta a Víctor. Este cae con fuerza sobre el suelo en tanto Yuuri y Pichit corren a atenderlo. El lobo salió furioso de ese vagón y tras de él salió su amigo Emil.

Chris intenta recuperar el aliento quedándose parado por largo rato, sujetando con extrema fuerza las bardas del tren que sigue su camino y observando el paisaje taciturno que conduce al norte de Rusia. Su agitada respiración y sus ojos encendidos muestran la furia y frustración que vive en esos momentos. Su amigo de siempre se queda en silencio junto a él.

Después de casi media hora de estar petrificado en un mismo lugar el lobo alfa decide entrar de nuevo al apartado del coche.

—¡Mira cómo lo dejaste! —Yuuri muestra la espalda de Víctor que luce casi ennegrecida, mientras el beta se refugia en su regazo—. Se está muriendo…

—No, no, no. No puede morirse. —Chris se precipita hacia el beta apartando a Yuuri, Emil hace lo mismo y juntos lo revisan.

—Tiene los riñones muy dañados y respira con mucha dificultad, tal vez los pulmones también estén comprometidos y mira tiene cuatro costillas rotas. —En un examen somero Emil hace un primer diagnóstico y con cierto temor le dice a Chris cuál es su parecer—. Solo hay una salida hermano.

Chris se levanta del suelo y con furia comienza a golpear las paredes del tren — ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Mierdaaaa! —Chris entiende perfectamente qué está proponiendo su camarada—. No puede ser. No, todo menos eso. ¡Maldicióoooon!

Chris termina de descargar su frustración y le dice a su amigo que pida al controlador la caja de primeros auxilios pues tendrán que improvisar un equipo de transfusión. Emil se niega a dar su sangre al beta, así que al lobo alfa no le queda otra salida: tendrá que darle la cantidad adecuada de sangre que evite su muerte y permita que todo su organismo sane con la fuerza y energía que su genética posee.

Tras seis minutos de transfusión calculados por los dos estudiantes de medicina, éstos dejan al beta y a Yuuri en el coche, Chris tiene que cumplir con la segunda parte de las instrucciones de sus padre.

—¡Tú levántate, ven conmigo! —El lobo llama a Pichit que asustado, duda de la orden—. ¡Qué esperas tonto, ven rápido! Tengo que rechazar a mi omega para que cruce los controles sin dificultad. Supongo que estás dispuesto a seguir ayudando a tu querido amiguito como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

Pichit se levanta del lado de Yuuri y camina con cierta inseguridad hacia el lobo.

—Pichit no… —Yuuri no quiere imaginar lo que le hará el lobo furioso.

—No temas Yuuri… —El dulce omega camina con más seguridad hacia el alfa que lo toma del brazo y lo conduce hacia el otro coche dispuesto a marcarlo.

Al ingresar al carro, el lobo arrincona al tímido omega, desgarra su ropa provocándole ligeras rasgaduras en su piel canela, el chico soporta callado el ardor de sus heridas, mientras el alfa se frota el miembro contra las caderas del omega procurando una erección rápida y al no lograrla maldice.

Entonces Pichit le dice que no desespere que él lo ayudará, se pone de rodillas y saca el flácido miembro de Chris, lo lame en forma provocativa y le practica la felación más excitante que el lobo hubiera podido sentir en su vida.

Cuando se siente dispuesto, Chris toma al jovencito entre sus brazos y lo acomoda sobre uno de los cajones de carga que están apilados en el coche del tren. El alfa lo contempla con detenimiento y reconoce que la belleza del muchacho provoca una excitación especial en él.

—¿Qué es ese aroma? —Chris siente la dulce y deliciosa mezcla de canela y manzanilla.

—Estoy comenzando mi periodo de celo señor y no pude tomar mis inhibidores esta mañana. —Pichit mira algo ruborizado al lobo.

—Que excelente noticia petit, así te sentiré bien y será un placer marcarte. —Chris se acomoda y al ver los ojos negros llenos de brillo, entrar en la húmeda cavidad del chico con cierto arrebato.

El omega no puede aguantar más y suelta todo su aroma que envuelve por completo al alfa, los dos se mueven acompasados y se entregan con gusto, pero sin sentimientos a ese momento de placer. En un giro inesperado Pichit abraza con fuerza al lobo mientras empuja sus caderas más rápido y sin querer lo besa con pasión.

Chris responde a ese beso anudando al jovencito que gime y grita de placer mientras se abre por completo a los deseos del alfa. Y el alfa ebrio y delirante de deseos alista las fauces, sin perder más tiempo aprovecha las contorciones del cuerpo del omega y lo muerde cerca al hombro, el dolor recorre la espina de Pichit quien nunca fue marcado por un alfa y en medio de sus últimos estremecimientos se desvanece entre los fuertes brazos del lobo.

[…]

A miles de kilómetros hacia el Oeste una bella rusa sale de la mansión de los Giacometti acompañada por el anfitrión de la casa que la escolta con un gesto de absoluto desagrado, la pelirroja le sonríe y le dice que fue muy grato hacer un trato con él.

—No se preocupe señor Giacometti, la información que usted quiere ocultar está muy bien resguardada en nuestra base de datos, en cuanto confirmemos que el agente Nikiforov y los omegas pasaron por las puertas de Ekaterimburgo le enviaremos todos los datos y tiene mi palabra que jamás los emplearemos contra usted o su familia. —Mila se despide con un movimiento de cabeza y un sensual guiño de ojo.

Mila entra en el lujoso coche que la devolverá al aeropuerto y observando las escarpadas cumbres blancas de los Alpes por la ventana, se comunica con Georgi quien confirma que el equipo de limpieza ya ubicó al agente Boris Ivanov y que están a punto de intervenirlo.

—¿Quién está liderando el equipo? —Mila tiene curiosidad.

—Anya y en verdad está muy molesta. —Georgi sabe que esa mujer es el demonio mismo cuando se enoja.

—Eso significa que no tendremos restos para velar y enterrar a Ivanov. —Mila ríe complacida.

—Sí, pero antes tendrá que delatar a todos los infidentes y ya sabes cuánto le gusta a esa mujer arrancar verdades y uñas en los interrogatorios. —Georgi sabe que Anya será implacable con el agente Ivanov por haber sembrado pruebas en su contra para desviar la investigación sobre las infidencias.

…

En el tren Emil deja al beta bajo el cuidado de Yuuri quien lo acompaña en la improvisada cama del coche para que se recupere. Vitya delira por acción la alta fiebre soportando el intenso dolor que le provoca la sangre del lobo que recorre su cuerpo reparándolo.

Yuuri intenta controlar la fiebre de Víctor con paños de agua tal como le indicó Emil. El lobo se dirige a hablar con los maquinistas y el controlador del tren. Dentro de unas horas necesitarán que paren en un sector que está contiguo a unos llanos, un helicóptero vendrá por todos para llevar a los refugiados a su destino.

Una vez más Emil tendrá que negociar con esos hombres y pedirá ayuda a su familia para que envíen una nave contratada desde el aeropuerto de Moscú.

Tras cuatro horas de vuelo ininterrumpido los fugitivos y sus cazadores están a punto de llegar al campo de refugiados de Ekaterimburgo. Emil revisa a Víctor para asegurarse que las heridas de su cuerpo están sanando. Normalmente hubieran esperado resultados a las treinta y seis horas de la trasfusión, pero en esas extrañas circunstancias, las lesiones todavía se encuentran en proceso de sanación y Víctor aún sufre por la fiebre y dolor.

El joven aspirante a médico revisa también la marca de Yuuri y observa que ésta ha comenzado a atenuarse. Calcula que tardará un largo tiempo en borrarse, aunque nunca podrá desaparecer del todo.

Chris se mantiene callado y prefiere concentrar su mirada en las montañas rusas para no ver a Yuuri ni a Víctor, sin embargo de vez en cuando sus ojos se posan sobre el cansado rostro de Pichit que se esfuerza para no quedarse dormido.

Cuando llegan a su destino, el helicóptero aterriza en un amplio parque frente a la puerta principal del refugio. Tras esos muros de acero y concreto se encuentra una pequeña ciudadela llena de módulos provisionales de acero que resguardan a los omegas y betas asilados.

Los cinco hombres bajan de la oscura nave. Chris toma su teléfono móvil y se queda parado en la puerta. Emil sujeta del brazo a Víctor y lo conduce hacia el refugio sosteniendo todo su peso. Yuuri mira a Chris con miedo y toma de la mano a Pichit.

—Vamos ya es hora. —Yuuri jala a su amigo, pero es detenido por el lobo.

—¡Suéltalo! —El alfa sostiene a Pichit del brazo—. ¡Él se queda conmigo!

Yuuri no puede creer lo que está escuchando y con la mirada cargada de indignación se prepara para protestar. Pichit lo interrumpe.

—Yuuri no te preocupes voy a estar muy bien… —Pichit suelta la mano de Yuuri y ve marchar a su amigo hacia ese misterioso lugar.

Nadie sabe cómo son los refugios de los Urales. En el colectivo imaginario de la gente, todos suponen que tienen las estructuras de campos de concentración.

—Nikiforov, nunca podrás salir de ese apestoso refugio. Sobre ti pesa una denuncia por secuestro maldito beta. —Chris todavía se aferra a su sed de venganza—. ¡Morirás en ese lugar!

Víctor no voltea y sigue su camino subiendo con algo de dificultad las escalinatas del frontispicio, Yuuri lo sujeta del brazo y lo ayuda a caminar. Presentan los papeles en la puerta del refugio. Los guardias confirman por el intercomunicador que los están esperando y los dejan pasar.

Tras una rápida revisión de su solicitud y documentos, la secretaria de la sala de recepción ingresa a la oficina del intendente del lugar. Éste verifica los datos, reconoce al rescatista y sale a su encuentro.

—Ahora te han denunciado por secuestro e intento de homicidio. —El hombre sonríe con amplitud mirando el desastroso estado de Víctor—. ¿Es que no haces otra cosa más que meterte en líos Víctor?

—Si se diera crédito a todas las calumnias que los alfas inventan, ningún rescatista podría hacer su trabajo. —Víctor habla con lentitud y desgano, está muy cansado, afiebrado y sediento; pero a la vez se siente muy feliz.

—¿Usted es …? —Con gesto agrio, el intendente observa a Emil.

—Solo me encargo de verificar que los aceptaron en el refugio, nada más. —Emil Nekola espera salir con una copia del documento que acredite que el trámite de refugio fue culminado con éxito.

Después de una hora en la que pasan por una revisión médica, escaneos de sus pocas pertenencias, verificación de datos y de la constancia de rechazo del omega, por fin Víctor y Yuuri ingresan al refugio. El alfa recibe un documento que indica los nombres que se les asignaron para reubicarlos en otro lugar y proteger su identidad.

Emil los mira por última vez, mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro resistiéndose a creer el giro que los acontecimientos han tomado. ¿Qué será aquello tan terrible que compromete a la familia de su amigo como para que esos alfa de sangre pura perdonen la vida de un beta aventurero y un omega traidor? Emil Nekola se dirige al helicóptero y junto con su amigo y el omega de Tailandia retorna a la ciudad de Ekaterimburgo.

[…]

Cansados, adoloridos y hambrientos Víctor y Yuuri caminan por los estrechos pasillos del refugio. Una dama muy simpática de ojos verdes y rostro redondo como la luna les muestra los sectores en los que está dividido el lugar mientras los guia hacia la habitación que ocuparán.

El sitio no se encuentra tan lleno de personas como suelen decir los comentarios. No es un sucio asentamiento lleno de gente miserable. Por el contrario, muestra la apariencia de un hospital muy organizado y limpio, lleno de ambientes cómodos y seguros.

Una vez que los enamorados se instalan en su habitación se les comunica que dentro de una hora servirían la cena, mientras tanto podrán asearse y descansar.

Una hora después llegan con cierto retraso al gran comedor del refugio, recogen la cena que se sirve para todos y buscan un lugar apartado para poder tener algo de privacidad.

—Víctor, ¿cómo viviremos aquí? No parece un sitio donde podamos trabajar o donde se pueda hacer una vida normal. —Yuuri ha observado que todos parecen vivir en una especie de internado.

—Yuuri, este solo es un lugar de paso. En determinado momento nos trasladarán a las verdaderas zonas donde los omega y los beta pueden desarrollar su vida en forma normal. —Víctor sonríe con tranquilidad al ver que cómo regresa el brillo a los ojos de su amado omega.

—¿Y sabes a dónde iremos después? —Yuuri se muestra muy sorprendido.

—Iremos a una de las ciudades más interesantes del centro de Rusia, Novosibirsk. En ella existen muchas universidades, pero hay una en especial donde tú podrás estudiar y donde yo volveré a trabajar. Viviremos cerca de un parque lleno de árboles y juegos infantiles. Yuuri seremos felices, no quiero que te preocupes más por el futuro, quiero que te preocupes por nuestro bebé y un poco por mí. —Víctor Nikiforov había visto esta escena cientos de veces cuando en el pasado ayudó a muchas familias y parejas a instalarse en los refugios y en las zonas de apoyo. Vio cómo todos ellos hacían planes y soñaban con una vida llena de paz.

Ahora es él quien hace los planes junto al tranquilo, amable y tímido omega a quien entregó por completo su corazón.

[...]

Meses después…

La noche cobra vida en Zúrich. A través de las amplias ventanas de un suntuoso departamento Pichit, el joven omega tailandés contempla cómo se encienden las luces de las calles y edificios, ve los últimos reflejos del sol abandonar los blanquecinos picos nevados de las montañas que circundan la ciudad.

También observa el ir y venir de los vehículos por las amplias avenidas, sus ávidos ojos se detienen en los detalles de los edificios que tiene en frente, sus portadas tradicionales con adornos de concreto que las hacen únicas y espectaculares.

Está tan perdido en sus pensamientos que reacciona muy sorprendido cuando siente los fuertes brazos del lobo alfa con quien vive, estrecharlo en un cálido abrazo.

—Si me dices lo que piensas te doy el regalo que te traje. —Christophe Giacometti susurra al oído del jovencito buscando su completa atención.

—Recordaba a Minako sensei. Ella es una hermosa dama japonesa de la cual vivía enamorado mi padre adoptivo, es una maestra de ballet y supongo que sigue viviendo en Japón. —Pichit sigue contemplando embelesado la ciudad, mientras apoya la cabeza sobre el pecho del lobo—. Ella me enseñó a danzar cuando era adolescente y hasta ahora recuerdo sus lecciones con mucho cariño.

—¿Y a ti te gustaría ser como ella, ser un profesor de ballet? —Chris abraza con más fuerza a ese alegre omega y entiende por fin muestra sus posturas delicadas y tiene esa frágil apariencia.

—Me gustaría enseñar danza, las danzas de mi pueblo y de otros pueblos, enseñar a los niños cómo expresar sus emociones a través del movimiento y a interpretar su cultura bailando. —Pichit sonríe y mira los ojos verdes del lobo a través del cristal de la ventana.

—Wow, ese sí es todo un concepto Pichit querido. —El lobo revuelve con los dedos los finos cabellos del jovencito—. ¿Y si te dijera que me gustaría ayudarte a hacer realidad ese sueño?

Pichit abre los ojos muy sorprendido y de inmediato voltea el rostro para mirar directamente a los ojos del alfa—. ¿En verdad eso podría ser posible?

—Aquí hay escuelas de danza clásica y moderna muy prestigiosas… si deseas puedes inscribirte en una de ellas. —Al lobo le encanta ver el brillo sensual que proyectan esos ojos negros—. Hazlo… pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —Pichit siente que el corazón late en sus oídos.

—Danza para mí lo que sepas, lo que se te ocurra. —El lobo suelta al omega y se dirige hacia el equipo donde programa algo de música suave.

—Yo… no sé si… podré recordar. —Pichit se siente inseguro de poder complacer este pedido.

—Entonces hagamos una cosa. —El lobo estira el brazo en dirección a Pichit y lo llama con un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos—. Dancemos juntos toda la noche.

………………………

Un año después…

—¿Profesor Vasiliev? —La secretaria principal de la facultad busca en la sala de docentes al nuevo profesor de Psicopedagogía.

—¿En que la puedo servir señora Norikova? —Víctor se quita las gafas para poder atender el llamado de la mujer.

—Profesor tiene una llamada a través de la línea de la facultad, es una llamada personal profesor y dice que es muy urgente. —La mujer no se aparta de la puerta.

—¿Una llamada para mí? ¡Qué extraño! —Víctor camina de inmediato tras la secretaria.

—Normalmente profesor no atendemos este tipo de llamadas, la línea de la facultad es para asuntos oficiales y no personales. —La dama camina a prisa mientras recuerda las normas establecidas en la facultad—. Por ser la primera vez voy a dejarlo hablar con la persona que lo busca, pero que sea la única vez profesor. —La mujer abre la puerta de la oficina principal de la facultad y deja solo a Víctor.

El beta muy confundido toma el auricular y en tanto suena su respiración su interlocutor le hace una propuesta.

—Hola Víctor. —El beta reconoce de inmediato la voz y siente que el piso bajo sus pies se convierte en algodón—. ¿Qué te parece recuperar todo lo que perdiste, tu apellido, tu puesto en la universidad de Zurich, tu libertad y tu buena reputación? Cancelaré todas las denuncias, borraré todos los expedientes en tu contra y si eso te parece poco pondré una considerable suma de dinero en tus cuentas personales en un lugar libre de impuestos o si prefieres te hago una transferencia en moneda virtual.

—¿A cambio de qué? —El beta responde intentando ocultar el temblor de su voz.

—Necesito de tu equipo de élite. —El alfa habla con mucha seguridad—. Debo resolver un grave problema y no tengo mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo sé que esta no es una trampa Giacometti? —Víctor acerca sus labios al auricular del teléfono e imaginando en el peligro que se cierne sobre él y Yuuri intenta ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Porque en el mismo instante en que aceptes el trato podrás comprobar que todo te fue restituido. —El alfa ubica el cursor de su computadora sobre el ícono de transferencia monetaria.

Víctor se queda en silencio preguntándose qué se trae entre manos el lobo.

—Agrega dos argumentos más a todo lo que te ofrecí: podrás llevar de viaje a Yuuri a ver a su familia y tu hija conocerá a sus abuelos, además podrás pasar vacaciones divertidas cada año en diferentes lugares del mundo junto a ellos.

El silencio reina por unos segundos mientras Víctor analiza las posibilidades. Si es una trampa pondrá en peligro a su omega y a su pequeña; pero si la propuesta resulta ser cierta… devolverá la libertad a los seres que más ama.

—Está bien, acepto —Víctor decide jugarse el pellejo—; pero con una condición, yo dirijo a mi equipo.

—Puedes revisar en este instante la red. —Christophe ha decidido borrar el historial de la denuncia a través de la oficina virtual de trámites del poder judicial de su país—. Verás que todas las denuncias han desaparecido.

El beta ingresa a la red del sistema judicial de Suiza y observa el retiro de sus denuncias. Esa es una señal que el alfa no puede estar mintiendo, sin embargo decide no darle confianza ciega.

—¿Qué deben hacer mis hombres? —El beta comienza a pensar en los nombres de aquellos que lo acompañarán en una aventura desconocida y peligrosa.

—Eso lo tenemos que hablar personalmente. —Chris se pone en pie y mira por entre los espacios de las persianas hacia la avenida donde se ubica la clínica donde trabaja.

—Dime cuándo y dónde. —Víctor toma un lapicero y un posit del escritorio de la decanatura y apunta la fecha y la hora de la cita.

Víctor espera estar haciendo lo correcto. Chris espera que el beta pueda hacer bien su trabajo y en casa Yuuri da el pecho a su bebé ignorando la peligrosa misión que acaba de aceptar su esposo.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la segunda entrega de la serie Desafío. Iba a dejar el fic inicial con ese final abierto, pero tenía que contarse más.   
> Triunfa el amor a pesar de todos los obstáculos, pero como ven esto no acaba aquí.   
> Les invito a leer la última entrega en el fic Alianza y espero hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiendo.  
> Gracias.


End file.
